The Destiny of Two Rivals
by AkiyamaFC
Summary: The hero of time. The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Both have faced countless trials and tribulations, yet can they face there most demanding challenge, and can they survive what fate has in store for them? This is the destiny of two rivals!
1. Chapter 1

The Destiny of Two Rivals

Prologue: Part 1

The Two Worlds Meet.

Author's Note: The Point of Views are shown in underline font.

* * *

(Location: Hyrule feild Time midday)  
Link

Its been three months since the twlight incident and well Midna returned to her relem... and I'll admit. I miss her company more than I should...but I know she'll do well, but I must not think about that. What I need is to go home yet ordon is no longer just my home. Hyrule is ...

?: "heeeeeeeey"

Link: "hmm" _that voice is that the post man?_ ***TURNS AROUND***_ Yes. Yes it is._

Postman: "Hello Mr. Link. I have one message for you, and well it's royal as well."

link: "Royal?"

Postman: "Yes here you go. ***HANDS LINK THE LETTER*** Now i must continue with my duty." ***TURNS AND LEAVES RUNNING***

Link: _How does he have that much energy to run aroun so much so quickly? Hmm... I wonder what royal means? _

***OPENS LETTER***

Message: Dear Link,  
It's been three months since the Twilight incident. I wrote to first say thank you for youre courage, but I need to speak to you. Head towards to the ruins of the throne room.  
- Zelda

Link: _The throne room? Hmm...I wonder what she needs? Could it have anything to do with why I can't put back the master sword? No it can't be. Well, better not keep her waiting._

* * *

(Location: At the throne room.)

Link:_ Finaly here. The sun is about to go down to boot. I got here fast. Wow, this throne room looks destroyed. The power of Midnas' fused shadow and Ganodorf's god form was that great?_

Zelda: "Good afternoon, Link."

Link: ***TURNS HEAD IN ZEDLA'S DIRECTION*** "Princess Zedla! Good afternoon!"

Zelda:"It's nice to see you came."

Link: "Of course. You said you needed to speek with me."

Zelda "Yes, you did a lot to save hyrule, yet little to nothing has come your way, hero of time. I'm going to ask if you want to expolre a unkown kingdom with me as a gaurd."

Link:"An unknown kindom? And me as a guard? But what if somthing happens to you or hyrule"?

Zelda" Hyrules' greatest threat is gone with Ganon and well, you can escort me, but the kingdom we're going to is called the Mushroom Kingdom and they greated our first explores with open arms and their leader wants us to join them for a star festival, which raises the question. Do you, link, want join me on this trip?"

Link: "Hmm...very well. When do we leave and how?"

Zelda: "We leave in two days when the sun comes back up and we are travling by ship. It's a week-long voyage so its not that long."

Link: "Okay. I'll go as long as I can bring some of my equipment."

Zelda:"Like what?"

Link:" My sword and sheild, my bow and arrows, and a clawshot"

Zelda: "Fair enough. Get ready to leave as soon as possible, though we will leave at Lake Hylia down the Hyrule River and proceed to the sea."

Link: ***NODS HEAD*** "Got it."

* * *

(Location: Bowser's Fleet, Main Cruiser)

Bowser

***PACES BACK AND FORTH* **"*GRUMBLE GRUMBLE*...stupid Mario...*GRUMBLE GRUMBLE*... giant lava pit...*GRUMBLE GRUMBLE*...why did I put that ax in plain sight?"

**FLASHBACK**

***MARIO JUMPS IN LAVA ROOM, AND BOWSER BEGINS LAUGHING* **

_Bowser: Muah, ha ha ha ha ha ha! Welcome, my old mustache friend! Remember this old place? Ever since our little encounter our little brawl in my galaxy in the center of the universe, I've decided that I've been too advance in my schemes lately, but not this time! Now, lets see you try to remember the basics to save your little princess!_

***BOWSER LOOKS TO FIND MARIO GONE* **"Huh! What the...!"

***LOOKS BACK, SEEING MARIO WITH RIGHT HAND ON THE METAL AXE* **

Mario: "Sometimes, you just don't-a learn, Bowser."

***PUSHES AX OFF STANDING PLACE. REST IS** **SELF-EXPLANATORY* **

"Agghh! I was so sure that if we took a step backwards, he wouldn't be able to follow any of it! I swear, if I see that little mustache menace, I'll..."

Kamek:** *DOOR OPENS* **"Excuse me, my foulness..."

Bowser:** *BREATHES FIRE* **"QUIET! I'M THINKING OVER HERE!"

Kamek: "*COUGH* *COUGH* I came here to see how you where, My nastiness. You imprisoned yourself here for the past two days, and I was wondering if I had to assemble guards to prevent another '_anger management rampage_'."

Bowser: "GRAAAH! Do I look like I have anger problems!"

Kamek: "N-N-NO! Of course not, your ruthlessness!"

Bowser: "AGGH! I'm getting so sick and tired of having this feeling in the pit of my stomach after every plan of mine goes down the toilet! I can't capture the Mushroom Kingdom! I get defeated in my own castle! I nearly cause the universe to die! I can't even capture Princess Peach for a decent amount of time without that pip squeak, Mario, making me fall into a face full of lava every time!

***SIGHS LOUDLY AND MOVES TOWARDS DOOR***

Kamek: "Your evilness! Where are you going?"

Bowser: "...Find an isolated place on Ise Delfino. I need a vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

The Destiny of Two Rivals

Chapter 1

The Kippnaping

* * *

(Location the great sea on a wooden ship)

Link

_This is the sea? The ocean is huge. It makes the Hyrule Fields look so small. Hmmm...I've have a good feeling that this journey will be a vaction. Mabye Zelda is right I need to relax._

Zelda: "Good Morning Link. You look relaxed."

***Turns around to see Zelda two feet in front of him in her royal dress and bows quickly***

Link: "Good Morning, Princess Zelda."

Zelda: "You dont have to bow to me, Hero of Time."

Link: "It's only my honor to bow for you. Anyway Princess Zelda, I must ask. What is the leader of the Mushroom Kingdooms name?"

Zelda: "I dont know. But I do know that the star festival they invited to us is remarkable and is said to occur once every hundred years."

Link: "That sounds amazing. It will be nice to relax and not have to worry about anything major."

Zelda: "Yes it will be time for relaxing."

***Link turns around and stares off to the sea***

_This is amazing to think of that world holds so much mystery._

* * *

(Location: Bowser's Fleet above the Great Sea, Main Cruiser)

Bowser

Bowser: "ZZZZZZZZ..."

***DOOR SLAMS OPEN***

Kamek: "My Foulness! Urgent news!"

Bowser: "***SNORTS AWAKE*** Ughh...What is it! I was having such a nice nap!"

Kamek: "My lord! We where about to make hast away near Ise Delfino when we spotted a lone ship near our premises! We haven't identified the ship, but it's a good possibility it belongs to the princess!"

Bowser: "RRRR! I don't want to hear about that! I'm trying to have a nice vacation to forget about that for a while! Hand me my telescope! I'll see this for myself!"

***TAKES OUT TELESCOPE AND OBSERVES THE WOODEN SHIP AND NOTICES A BROWN, LONG HAIRED GIRL IN A ROYAL DRESS***

Bowser: "Uhh? That's not Princess Peach."

Kamek: "Ohh. Shall we pay no mind to it then?"

Bowser: ***THINKS OF AN IDEA*** "No...this is it. This is the answer to the problems I've been having. It's not the way I steal the princess. It's the princess herself thats the problem. I need a new target! ***TURNS AROUND*** Change of plans! Vacation's off! Order the fleet to prepare to assult on that wooden ship! Take whatever you can,

but Bring. Me. That. GIRL!"

* * *

(Location: Inside Wooden Ship on The Great Sea)

Link 

_I have a weird feeling that somthing bad is about to happen. Well, at least I have my weapons here. So why do I still feel like somthing bad is about to happen The last time I had that feeling was when Midna sacrafised herself to weaken Ganondorf. Well, almost sacrafise..._

***Link walks toward a sailor***

Sailor: "Master Link."

Link: "Hello. Have you seen Princess Zelda?"

Sailor: "Yes sir. She is on the main deck. Is there a problem that you are carring your weapons?"

Link: "No. I just need to see her."

***Sailor salutes Link as he walks towards the maindeck. Link is greeted by two guards who salute Link waves back at them and proceds towards zelda on the maindeck and stops five paces from Zelda***

Link: "Princess Zel..."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

***Link turns around to see a explosion destroing the back part of the ship, causing a huge fire. Link then runs towards to Zelda draws he bow and arrows out.***

link: "Are you okay, Princess Zelda?"

Zelda: "Yes, I'm fine. Where are the attackers coming from?"

**BOOOOOOOM**

***Another explosion destroy the mast holding the ships sail***

Link: "We're dead in the water now."

Zelda: "Link, I have a weapon, my sword, on me. Can you try to get any surviors?"

Link: "..."

Zelda: "Link, we have people down there. Don't worry about me!"

Link: "...Okay, I'll get on it"

**THUUUD**

***Link turns around to see a army of turtle winged monsters. Link shoots his arrows, making every turtle fall with each shoot. After they got close, Link draws his sword and shield, cutting the turtles one by one very fast without missing a beat.***

Zelda: "Link!"

***Link turns around to see Zelda being held by a huge demon like turtle the size of maybe six or seven feet.***

Bowser: "Muahahaha! Sorry, elf boy, but me and this little lady of your has a personal date with me, Bowser, king of the koopas! Try to rescue her if you can!"

***Bowser jumps on to his clown hover craft after knocking zelda unconcess, and takes her back to his crusier which is floating near by. Link grabs his clawshot, and grapples on the crusier and climbs on***

Link: "What the.."

***Link sees a big black tube aimed right at him***

Bowser: Heh, heh. You're going to have to try harder than that. Have a nice trip.

FIRE!"

**Explosion**

* * *

_How could I been so easily tricked like this? Try to remain awake, link! Come on! You've been through worse..._

_uggh...so tiring..._

***Link drifts away from the burning wreckage, and close his eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

The Destiny of Two Rivals

Chapter 2

The Peace Treaty

* * *

(Location: Main Cruise Ship, Isolated Prison Cell)  
Zelda

Zelda: (_Uhh..what in Nayru happen? My head hurts... what the? Were am I and why am I held here?_)

***Zelda looks down only to see that her hands are bounded to a metal desk with rope, smiling***

Zelda: (_It going to take a lot more than a little bit of rope to capture me._)

***Being very quite and smooth she burns the rope with her use of Din's Fire, releasing her from her bound she then move to the only available exit a lone door.***

Zelda: (_This is too easy for me to escape... maybe they don't know I control such strong magic?_)

***Zelda proceeds to open the door that is surprisingly unlock. She walks out three feet and looks around and sighs.***

Zelda: (_You expect security here if you know if I am being taken hostage. Hmm, I'll show that oversized turtle who he is dealing with, but first I need to get my bearings. Hmm...stairs going up. Well thats what I need... Hopefully this is not a trap because now I have that feeling now that this is a trap mostly because there's no security here..._)

***Zelda proceeds to move up the stair's to what appears to be a nice open room in pitch black darkness***

?: "Bwauhahahhah! Welcome to my **LIAR!**"

Zelda: "Huh?! Show yourself!"

***Zelda reaches for dins fire which light up a small part of that room, waving it around, showing a site of fercness.***

?: "You really don't need to use that candle light my dear."

***All of a sudden, the place lights up to reveal bowser with an army but next to them is about a hundred or so people in ragged in ripped and destroyed clothes of Haha! Hylian soldiers and guards by the look of it they are kneeling down."**

Bowser: "Hehehe. If you try make a move, your friends are going to pay by taking a little trip to 'you know where.'"

Zelda: "No!... You monster! Release my people! They are not part of any bargain!"

Bowser: "Ha ha! Do I look like I care?! They are my slaves now! But trust me, I have plans for them, as well for you... princess of Hyrule."

***Zelda drops her eye and cancels her magic and shifts her eyes***

Zelda: "What the...? How did you know that, and what do you mean 'plans with me'?"

Bowser: "Ah, glad to see you're cooperating. Your little band of pretty soldiers told me about those affairs after a nice little 'talk' and you, my dear, will do as I say or I might take will take my rage on the poor defenseless slaves I have now. What a pity it would be for them to die. Doesn't exactly fit with the roles of a princess, does it? Oh yeah, and as for my plan, you should be interested in picking a wedding dress that suites you and me? Hehehe. Why don't you go tell my navigator now to set course for my main castle. Oh, just a reminder, try to escape and I'll be giving your toys a one way ticket to the afterlife, Cape-se?"

Zelda: "...Listen, P-please I beg of you. Please don't hurt them and please, for din's sake, call them hylians, not slave's."

Bowser: "Hmm...you sure like the word 'please'...very well. As you wish. Don't want to upset my future bride, do I? I'll keep them alive as long as you obey my orders got it?"

Zelda: "... I understand."

Bowser:" Bwahahaha! Fantastic! And from this point on, refer to me as 'Lord Bowser'! Makes me seem for commanding and fierce!"

***Zelda looks at her imprisoned people mournfully.***

Zelda: (_Link if you're alive get, my people to safety._) "Yes, l-lord Bowser."

* * *

( Location: Mushroom Kingdom Castle, Throne Room)  
Peach

Toadsworth: "My princess. Are you feeling quite well? Your troublesome face worries me."

Peach: "...Oh, it's nothing, Toadsworth. It's just...I've been feeling a bit worried lately."

Toadsworth: "Worried? About what? Shall I prepare the royal guards?!"

Peach: "No! It's not anything life threatening!"

Toadsworth: "No? Then what is it?"

Peach: "...Well. Bowsers latest assault was over a week ago, and we haven't any reports about him or the koppa army at all. I'm worried as to believe that he may be preparing another assault."

Toadsworth: "Ah, I see. I would've come to the same conclusion as well. Don't worry, my princess. I've had the guards hard at work to make the castle secure as a clogged pipe!"

Peach: "Oh, Toadsworth. Please don't push the toads too hard, okay? They all deserve to be treated equal."

Toadsworth: "Of course. Besides, even if our defenses are broken, Masters Mario and Luigi will come to save the day, like always!"

Peach: "...Y-you're right. Yes! I must remain confident for my people! Thank you for your words of encouragement, Toadsworth!"

Toadsworth: "Hoho! I'm not worthy of your kind words, my princess."

***The throne rooms doors burst in, all to quickly. A royal toad guard runs into the rooms, stopping right in front of Peach's throne.***

Toad: "M-M-My princess!..."

Peach: "Oh my! Please, catch you breath! What's happened?!"

Toad: "We...we've *HUFF* caught someone in the royal garden. Based off of his description, he appears to be one of bowsers agents. We're bringing him in now."

Peach : (_Bowsers agent?! OH, I knew something like this would happen eventually!_)

***Sounds of marching arise as several Toad Royal Guards enter, surrounding a lone green Koppa-Troppa who looks quite frightening as they stop right in front of Peachs throne.***

Peach: "Umm...excuse me? What is your purpose here?"

K-T: "I...well...I come upon Lord Bowsers request to deliver a message to you. ***Pulls out paper*** If you would be so kind..."

***One of the Royal Guards takes the paper and gives it to Toadsworth, who then gives to Peach, and begins to read it out loud.***

Peach :" 'My dear princess. I bring my servant to you with this letter as a chance to confess my understanding of my unreasonable actions. Ever since I can recall, my plots to kidnap you and make you my bride have be foiled many times, and ever time I came to wonder how everything I try to do ends in failure. I now understand the rudeness of my actions, and wish to come at you with a surrendering hand. I herby surrender any further attempts of conquest on your kingdom, for I have found something far more special, and wish to tell you in person. Come to my castle when the sun sets, where we shall make a peace treaty. You're allowed to bring as many guards as you wish, even your precious Mario brothers. By the ever evil Koppa King Bowser.' "

***Silence befell the room as Peach continues to stare at the letter. Toadsworth breaks the silence.***

Toadsworth: "A...a peace treaty? Outrageous! It's most obviously a trap!"

Peach: "Yes...that would be the case, but that were it, why would he allow us to bring 'as many guards as you wish'? Even Mario and Luigi are allowed."

Toadsworth: "Well, that may be true, my princess, but..."

Peach: (_...If this letter is true, then this may be the only chance to finally create true peace for the Mushroom Kingdom. As princess, I must do what ever it takes to do just that!_)

"...Please ready the Rainbow Curser. We shall be setting course for Bowsers Castle shortly."

Toadsworth: "My princess! Is that the best course of-"

Peach: "Please Toadsworth! And send a message to the Mario Brothers to arrive here before we leave!"

Toadsworth: "My princess...

...very well. As you wish. ***Turns to guards*** Have all guards prepare to leave, have the Rainbow curser fueled and ready, and get me in contact with Masters Mario and Luigi at once!"

* * *

(Location: Unknown. Time: Midday)

Link

Link: (_This place. It's so muddy, yet familiar...Hyrule?...Ganodorf!?_)

***Link Opens his eyes, as he spits out water***

Link:"ehhh" (_What the...? Where am I..? That dream again.. aghh. This not time to remincen I need to know were am I...Zelda... please hold on for me. By the look of it is a beach yet the question is what beach._)

***Link Walks to towards what looks like to be House He encounter a mushroom headed man***

Toad: "Ahh You're awake. How are you feeling?

Link: "Uhh, I've been better. How long was I out."

Toad: "Well you just washed up on the beach green swordsman, I was going to call for help, but you look fine now."

Link:"I See. If I may, where am I?"

Toad: you are at Toad town Beach fifty miles from the famous Mushroom kingdom!"

***Toad gesture north were you can see a faint outline of a tower Link Nods and says***

Link:" Thank you. I need to that castle immediately."

***Toad looks surprised***

Toad: " But sir, you're in no shape to go anywhere."

Link:"Hehe. Trust me. I've been through worst beating in my journey before."

***Link after Giving a small cough to get any remanning salt water out of him starts a long jog, as the confused Toad yells***

Toad:" Hey! If I may ask, what business do you have in the Mushroom Kingdom?!"

Link:(_I'm sorry but I need to go speak with someone in the mushroom kingdom who can answer my questions. Who is this Bowser king of Koopas...Zelda..._)

***Things get dark after Link starts running for five minutes, The City of toads town starts to spin as Link slows to a halt and falls to one knee***

Link: (_Ahgg...no. I have to continue. I can't stop now.)_

***Link Looks down to see that there was a sizable gash on his stomach area dripping out blood slowly.***

Link: (_Maybe that toad was right. I'm In no condition to do this right now. I need to find some first aid. I..._)

***Link falls down only to see a pink Toad converging on him surrounded by two other toads, which surprisingly manage to pick him up. Link takes one last look at the castle which couldn't be ten or less miles away from him now before everything fades to darkness again.***


	4. Chapter 4

The Destiny of Two Rivals 

Chapter Three: The Unknown Surprise

* * *

(Date: five days after bowser's message. Location:Rainbow cruirser enroute to bowser castle eta: one hour)  
Peach

Peach: "...And that's the current situation."

Mario: "..."

Luigi: "T-that's crazy talk! Bowser'd never just surrender like that!"

Toadsworth: "That's exactly what I said, but the princess insisted on attending anyway! I don't understand what that type of logic!"

Luigi: "I know! What if it's more than just a trap! It could be a way to send us to the underwhere for go! Remember the time when he sent us that other peace treaty as well? We all go turn into super-tiny action figures!"

Peach: "Listen, you two. I know this may sound completely ludicrous, and yes, it may be a trap, but this kindom has gone too long without proper peace. We all have to take a bit of a risk for now. Besides...something in that letter had me...worried."

Luigi: "Something..."

Toadsworth: "...in the letter, your magisty?"

Mario: "The part where he 'had-a found something far more-a special'?"

Peach: ...He figured it out already.

"Yes, Mario. You're right. If something has caught Bowser's attention away from the Mushroom Kingdom, it must he something of key-value. Even though this treaty is of great-importance, this still worries me so."

Luigi: "Oh, I get it! You want me and Bro here to find this 'something special' right?"

Peach: "Well...I'm not sure. If we do that, we may-"

***A toad suddenly walks into the room, wearing a sailor outfit.***

Toad Pilot: "Princess Peach! We are nearing our destination! No ships appear on any scopes, and the Koopa watchmen below have given us clearence to land!"

***Peach looks unseteld for a brief momment, then nods, moving from her seat, and proceeds to walk out the door.***

Peach: "For now, you two, just stay by close to me. Any investigation could have devistating consequesces on the arrangments of the treaty."

Luigi: "O...okay, Princess."

***Mario Nods.***

* * *

(Location: Bowsers Domain: Central Meeting Room)

***Everyone approches a large door, covered with green spikes, and brown hindges.***

Toadsworth: "I must say, Master Mario. I didn't expect you to lead us here so quickly."

Luigi: "Oh, it's no problem. Big Bro and I have been here so many times, we know this place like the back of our hands!"

Toadsworth: "Is that so? Well, we better proceed then, right Princess?"

Peach: "Y-yes, I suppose."

Mario: Hmm...the princess is-a nervious. She's-a having a much doubts about is as me.

***Toad guards move the door open. Inside layed a large table, filled with chairs and candle-lights. At the end of the table sat a large individual, whos shell stood out above all the Royal Koopa Guards.***

Bowser: "My dear princess. Please, have a seat."

***All visitors took a seat, with the princess sitting in the seat fartthest away from Bowser, with Mario, Luigi, and Toadsworth standing by her side.***

Peach: "I must admit, Bowser. This is the first time I've been inside your castle without being locked up, or hinged to the celing."

Bowser: "Heh, heh, heh. Forgive me, sweet primcess, but that's in the past. I wish to make aments now, with your approval, of course."

***Peach raises her hand, show for scilence.***

Peach: First, I'd like to know. ***LOWERS HAND*** You've been attacking my kingdom for what seems to be like for ages now nonstop, all for of the favor of making me your bride, and now all of the sudden, you want to make peace?! As princess, ***SLAMS DESK*** I can never forgive you though all the grief you've put us thought!

***LOWERS VOICE*** But even so, I have to ask... Why are you trying to make peace now?"

Bowser: "Hmmm...I cannot expalin thought quick responses, so allow me to clarify."

***Bowser stands up and starts circling the table***

"As one of the most powerful beings this side of the world, I have armies at my ultimate disposial. I could have let ruled this place with such an iorn fist, the earth would tremble! However, several...incidents lead to one another, and all my plans ended in miserable failure."

***Bowser stopes right behind Mario and Luigi.***

"At first, I saw the problem as these two mustaced little pipe-cleaners."

Mario: "..."

Luigi: "Hey! That's "Mario Brothers" to you, pal!"

Bowser: "***SCOFFS*** Mario Borthers. That name has rung in my head non stop for ages. I swore that one day that I would beat you two, and then feast on your very skulls!"

Luigi: ***KNNES TREMBLES*** "S-Sheehs! Y-You don't have to say it like that!"

Bowser: "Again however, after all that, I came to a startling conclusion."

*Bowser continutes walking and stopes near Peachs side.*

"The problem was in-fact, me."

Peach: "W-w-what?!"

Bowser: "All I have been ever doing this whole time kidnaping was kippnaping my brides, not winning them fair, and square. I never understood what it meant to be the good guy for once. Faling in love is so much for easier than going though all the trouble of kidnaping someone."

***Bowser returns to his seat, but does not sit down.***

"Well...I never understood...until I met her."

Peach: "W-what are you saying?"

Bowser: ***CHUCKLES, THEN TURNS AROUND*** Bring in her in boys!"

***DOORS OPEN THE ROOM GROW'S VERY QUITE. A Buetiful MAIDEN WALKS IN WITH LONG BROWN HAIR WEARING A DRESS WITH THREE GOLD TRIANGLE WITH HER APEARS TO BE A SINGLE GUARD WEARING A DECORTIVE UNIFORM SHE SMILES SLIGHTLY TOWARDS BOWSER AND TAKES A SEAT***

?: " Good afternoon, everyone. My name is ...Zelda. It's a pleasure to meet all of you fine people. I hope the goddess has blessed your travels on the way here."

Peach:"Z-Z-zelda? That's a beautiful name, but what is going on and why are you here?...

Wait. You're not...

Zelda:" Yes, Princess Peach. I'm Lord Bowser's fiance. Pleased to meet you this fine day. I hope the peace treaty is going smothley?"

*Everybody starts to mummor in the mushroom kingdom peach looks at zelda with a eye of curiosity.

Peach: "Bowser, may I speak to Zelda after the peace negotion alone without a guard?" Whoever this women is she has a air of wisdom around her I doubts she here... wait a moment! I know her! I've seen her before! The leader of Hyrule, and she was also named Zelda! This can't be a concidence! Something smell's like Bowser bad breath!

***BOWSER MOTION FOR ORDER***

Bowser: "Heh Heh, sure, why not? She is faithful to me, and she can choose to take visters of her own accord so."

Zelda:"... I will talk to her in my room if such privacy is needed. Why don't you talk to the Mario Brothers? Mabye you can make amends on your most hated enemy-I mean former hated enemy."

Bowser:"Hmm not a bad idea, my love."

Luigi: Oh boy. I'm-a gonna be sick.

Mario: Mama mia! I'm-a gonna be a stuck with him?! Oh boy!

***Bowser pulls a paper and sing's it then hand's it to peach***

Bowser:"Here you are, my fair princess. Now sign here so we can put this miserable past behind us."

Peach:"... agreed." ***Peach, after looking over the document carfully for any loopholes, signs it.***

Bowser: "And just like that, enimies become friends. *Shakes hands with Peach*

Peach: "Yes. Friends..." No matter what, I still don't trust him!"

Zelda: "Peach you wanted to talk to me alone then follow me"

Peach:"Look after the rest of the peace treaty toadsworth"

Toadsworth:" Of course."

***Zelda stands up, and walks out the door followed by Peach.***

* * *

(Location: Toadstown Household)  
Link

Link:"Gah,uhh...what in the world?"

***Link sits up, about to leap out of his bed when a pink mushroom headed toad puts her hand on his chest.***

?: "Easy there sowrdsman. You are still recovering. You lost a lot of blood. I mean, gosh! You were pretty much drained to nothing! Luckily, we had a green mushroom.

Link:"...Thank you.. I should have been a tad bit more careful about my wounds, and treat them ahead of time." *Link looks down biting his lips as the stranger removes her hand*

Link:"By the way, who are you ma'am?"

Toadette:"My name is Toadette at your service. You?"

Link:"Link... I'm so sorry for going so quickly, but can you tell me how far I am from the Mushroom Kingdom Castle?"

Toadette:" Ummm, it a ten minute walk from here... why?"

Link:"I need information on a oversized turtle that tricked me. He calls himself "the king of Koopas" I think his name was bobser, was it?"

***toaddette lets a sigh out and spealks again***

Toadette:"That's Bowser, king of koopas, and a very mood swinging man. Apparently, he is calling a peace offering with our kingdom, but I honestly smell a trap, and now I think something else is going. What happen to you for starters."

***Link gets up as he fings out his sword has never been removed. looks and finds and equips his gear.***

Link:"...I got ambushed. I was careless, and now I need to find a way to Bowser's home to rescue a friend of mine."

Toadette:"Sorry. Can't help you there, but I say you need to stay here. Princess Peach, our ruler, will be back. she went to 'negotiate' a peace treaty."

Link:"I don't have time, but since Peach isn't here, I guess I can get more info on who I'm facing, and what my Bowser 'stratagy' is."

Toadette:"Well, he typicaly kidnap's our Princess and forces her to marry him. That pretty much a good summary."

Link: _Hmmm...Something's wrong. This Bowser fellow seems very clumsy, and Zelda's magic can probaly tear him to shreds if she choose's to. There must be somthing stoping her escape from her posistion... wait. Her people. That's the only reason of her not escaping. It's just a wild guess, but the crew may be endangered._  
Toadette:"Are you okay?"

Link:"Huh? Oh, sorry I got a idea on what his intention's are... and it look's like I have a Oath to order before I rescue my friend."

Toadette: "Oath to Order?"

Link:"Don't think about it too much, alright?"

Toadette:"Ok! Whatever you say! Umm...do you want me to show you around the Town?"

Link:" Yes, and thanks agian for healing me!"

Toadette:"Your welcome! Heh, heh!"  
***Both link walk out of the house***


End file.
